


Пирожки

by WTF Dragon Age 2021 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Humor, Multi, Routine, WTF Kombat 2021, pirozhki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/WTF%20Dragon%20Age%202021
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Dragon Age WTF 2021, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Пирожки

ах аришок какой мужчина  
он так суров силен рогат  
таким мечом легко владеет  
ох я ему бы отдалась

вот это я попал подумал  
когда добил кошмара хоук  
ведь дверь назад уже закрыта  
и что мне делать-то теперь

у жози с лелианой в прошлом  
совместных выходок не счесть  
но жози выбрала бить словом  
а не кинжалом со спины

у изабелы столько секса  
хватило бы на весь киркволл  
но хоуку нужен только фенрис  
а тот как раз и не дает

казалось бы должны деревья  
спокойно на местах стоять  
как хорошо что винн недавно  
взяла уменье файрболл

в балетной пачке на пуантах  
смотрелся алистер смешно  
зачем он только согласился  
с ней на желания играть

ах эти мышцы и веснушки  
о стражнице мечтает хоук  
но авелин ей к сожаленью  
лишь подзатыльники даёт

устраиваясь на ночевку  
все по палаткам разошлись  
прокрался алистер к элиссе  
а там уже лежит зевран

порой слова сбивают с толку  
зачем вчера тревельян мне  
очень загадочно сказала  
что любит крепкие клинки

ах как хорош ах как прекрасен  
ах как идут ему усы  
так ахал дориан любуясь  
на отражение свое

кассандру со щитом тараном  
хрен прошибешь известно всем  
не растерялся инквизитор  
поэзией ее прошиб

хоук нет хоук нет она ворчала  
и хоть бы кто-нибудь сказал  
конечно я на все согласен  
отныне будет лишь хоук да

брать штурмом можно поселенья  
и крепости большой толпой  
а в одиночку можно штурмом  
сурану взять и завалить

а где же хвост его и крылья  
рога копыта чешуя  
выходит что мое наследье  
в киране во сто крат сильней

хоук молодец она сумела  
со дна подняться до вершин  
и обрела друзей хороших  
но потеряла всю семью

уверенный в своей победе  
он очень много предпринял  
ходил и говорил и делал  
но все же проиграл логейн

у лелианы нежный голос  
и нежные черты лица  
и очень нежно убивает  
она в ночи чужих врагов

тебе сейчас отрежу руку  
а следом выбью правый глаз  
потом еще сломаю ногу  
чтоб только я тебя любил

на город золотой магистры  
давно хотели посмотреть  
заходят раз а там на троне  
сидит ушастый фалон'дин

с такой женой прощай свобода  
ведь если что не по ее  
то тут же морриган вонзает  
паучьи жвала прямо в бок


End file.
